1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and a computer readable medium storing an image processing program. In particular, the invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an processing method and a computer readable medium storing an image processing program adapted to compare a plurality of image.
2. Related Art
In the image processing field, it is often required to make alignment between the images of two corresponding pages of a paper document. For example, in cases where information of an edit (added modification), for example, a user's handwritten notes made onto a page of a paper document such as a form or resume which has been output from a printer, FAX (facsimile machine), etc. should be extracted from the page of the paper document or it should be verified that a security document has not been altered, a matching process for the page and its original page is performed: i.e., scanned page image data obtained by scanning the page of the paper document is compared to its original page image data in electronic form to detect the edit information or an altered part, if any.